


The Punishment

by LadyPoetica



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gaara is a brat, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoetica/pseuds/LadyPoetica
Summary: Play stupid games and win stupid prizes. Pre-Naruto Gaara gets what's coming to him, and to be honest, he kinda need it.
Relationships: Gaara/Baki
Kudos: 27





	The Punishment

In hindsight, Baki was sure that this would be considered a gross abuse of power if anyone ever found out; after all, Gaara was his student. In official documents, they’d list this as something along the lines of ‘official misconduct’ or ‘inappropriate entanglement” and he would have most likely been fired. On the other hand, the man mused as his squad of genin interacted with each other, Gaara had always had a disobedient streak to him. Temari and Kankuro had always obeyed every command, and when it had really counted, Gaara had too, but Baki couldn’t help but think about all the little things that the jinchuriki had purposefully ignored. He supposed this was because of a lack of respect on the younger boy’s part; Baki had been instructing Temari and Kankuro for the better part of a year now, but only recently had Gaara been even allowed to join a genin team. 

“Baki-Sensei said taijutsu only!” Temari yelled from across the training ground, her voice loud and high. The now cackling Kankuro, who was starting to pick up his partly destroyed puppet, stuck out his tongue, baiting his older sister to retaliate. 

“Kankuro” Baki scolded, “ Temari was right, I did say taijutsu only. This was a sparring match; not a battle against an enemy shinobi.”

The younger boy reddened at his cheeks and dropped his head sheepishly before muttering an apologetic “sorry sensei”. Again, he thought looking at the two, out of breath genin, they were (almost) always compliant. 

“That’s enough for today! Kankuro, I want you to start practicing putting your puppet together with your chakra strings, you are going to need to do that in a battle someday so you might was well practice now” Baki barked, “and Temari, I need to see those wind gusts be more controlled. You’re trying to slice the enemy, not blow them away.”

Once he was done instructing the older of the two siblings, Baki turned to the youngest one, Gaara. The squad leader sighed, wondering what to do with him. Gaara had already practiced crushing things today with his sand, as was evident by the pile of broken rocks that circled where he sat, and in all honesty, Baki didn’t really think he needed to hone this skill anymore. Gaara’s crushing skills were something to be revered from a distance.

“Gaara, I want you to work on throwing kunai at that pole over there” the older man instructed, “ Your ninjutsu skills are more than satisfactory, but I need to be assured that you have the basics down too”

The younger boy barely turned his head in recognition of the order, prefering to glare even harder at the piles of stone. Baki had noticed that he had been angrier than usual (not that it meant much to anyone ) and had been muttering to himself more, obviously communicating to the demon that he carried within him. 

“Gaara, when I give you an order I expect you to acknowledge it with a ‘yes sir’ or ‘ yes sensei’”

Much to his annoyance, the boy only gave Baki the quietest of ‘yes sirs’ and begrudgingly, stomped off to the training post, making a visible fuss out of taking his kunai out of his pouch, the weapons sharp and shiny from disuse.

_ THWACK _ . The throwing knife hit the post, sinking into the worn wood right above the red circle that indicated the intended target. Less than satisfactory, Baki thought. He walked over and watched his student carefully, trying to figure out why he kept missing the intended target, gazing intently on the boy’s form and stance. 

“Try to widen your feet ” Baki corrected, putting one leg in front of the other at a shoulder width distance, and looking to Gaara in the hopes that the boy would mimic him in some way. Gaara glanced at him suspiciously before putting his foot back. 

“Also,” Baki Instructed, “ turn your back foot to be more parallel, that way you have better balance and this can throw straighter towards your target”

In previous years, Baki would have just used his foot to turn his students’, giving no thought to moving a pupil into the correct position, but Gaara was different. Who knows when the last time someone had even touched him, much less what the outcome of that interaction was. Any miscalculation and Baki knew he would end up being swallowed by the sand and made into a mushy pile of blood and ground up bone. 

“Try to throw less with your whole shoulder rotating and more with your wrist. It’s less movement that way which expends less energy, and you want to save your stamina for other parts of the battle”

With every throw, Gaara’s brow would furrow more; increasingly agitated that he kept missing the mark. After a few more near misses, Gaara sniffed idignantly and straightened his head before declaring, “This is stupid, I only need mother’s sand to prove my existence to others”

It was like someone had started a fire in Baki’s chest, heating up every part of his neck and crawling up to his face. Baki clenched his jaw and through tight teeth said, “you might not alway have your sand with you Gaara, it’s better to be more prepa-”

“I don’t care, mother always protects me,” Gaara interrupted, his eyes still locked on the training post. 

“Do not interrupt me when I am speaking to you,” Baki warned, his lips drawn into a tight line, anger bubbling in his chest. 

Gaara finally looked at him, his green eyes almost empty of emotion, “No one can hurt me. Throwing kunai doesn't matter.”

The statement was flat and devoid of any feeling, as if Gaara was stating the weather or telling his sensei that the sky was blue. In Gaara’s world, this was a fact and nothing anyone could say would make a difference. Baki’s mouth gaped a little, barely understanding the scene before him. Had his student just talked back? This was more than unacceptable, Baki thought, and needed to be corrected. The older man turned and caught the attention of his other students.

“Temari. Kankuro. you can go home and rest. Gaara,” Baki turned to his youngest student, “I want you to come with me to another training ground. Another team is going to want to use this one in about an hour when they get back from their mission but we need to work some more on your stance.”

Temari and Kanuro both shifted, uncomfortable at the thought of their sensei, whom they had grown attached to even if they wouldn't admit it, being alone with their psychotic younger brother. Gaara in contrast, gave Baki a resentful look and crossed his arms, tucking his shoulders away from the older man and barely looking him in the eye muttered, “yes Baki-sensei”. 

Baki nodded at the two older siblings as reassurance, and after glancing at each other, they left the training ground, leaving Baki alone with his third student. 

“Come” Baki ordered, giving no information about where they were headed. Gaara gave one more quick glance around the training grounds before following the older man.

Baki led them through the streets of Suna, pretending not to notice when civilians skirted their path, clearing the dusty road for fear of his student. He also pretended not to notice how with every person that looked at his student in fear, Gaara’s eyes darkened. Eventually, they stopped in front of a beige, wooden door that matched the coloring of the small home around it. Baki reached into the inner lining of his flak jacket and brought out a small set of keys, using one to open the lock and push the door ajar. He then looked at his student and motioned for him to step inside the dwelling. Gaara looked at Baki, curiosity flashing on his features before turning right back to anger as he stepped inside the dwelling. Baki couldn't help but notice how much shorter his charge was. Gaara’s head barely reached the middle of his chest, and Baki guessed that he had a good 80 pounds on him. As much as everyone seemed to fear him, Baki realized that Gaara was small, even for his age, and with the lack of physical exercise that he got away with, without his sand, Gaara could be easily overpowered. 

With the door shut behind them, Baki made his way over to his kitchen table and took a seat in the chair facing Gaara. He motioned for the boy to sit next to him, but in a typical fashion, Gaara moved to the opposite end of the table and stood. Baki considered arguing with him and insisting that Gaara also seat himself, but decided that he didn’t want to put in the effort.

“Gaara,” Baki scolded, “your behavior today was unacceptable. When I say to do something you do it, no matter how stupid or dumb you think it is, and more importantly, you do not argue with me or fuss about having to do it”

Gaara was silent, his eyes staring at the ground, and frown placed on his lips. 

“I don’t understand. I can’t get hurt. Why does it matter that I learn how to throw a kunai or block a punch?”

This was the first time that Gaara had spoken since the training ground, and Baki could hear the anger, and the  _ frustration _ in his voice. The older man leaned on the table, hands clasped underneath his chiseled chin in contemplation. Baki looked at his student and thoughtfully replied, “Because all shinobi need to have the same fundamental basics. It would be irresponsible to send a team out when one of the members can’t even hold a kunai right. People get killed that way.”

“Well, I’m not a regular shinobi, and besides,  _ why do I care if one of them gets killed?” _ Gaara spat, his lips drawing into a snarl. 

Something snapped in Baki, and without conscious thought, slammed one of his hands on the table making Gaara flinch a bit. Baki looked his student in the eye and for a moment, he could feel the heat in the room rise.

“I don’t care about how you  _ feel  _ Gaara. When I say jump, you do it”

“Or what?”

Time stood still. Baki almost struck his student across his face, his arm twitching slightly. Baki took a deep breath. 

“You are going to have dinner with me” He said, his face suddenly relaxing as he thought about the plan that had suddenly come to his mind. Gaara looked unimpressed and a little unsure of what to do after that command. 

“My bathroom is down the hall and to the right. You will shower, and clean yourself up. Then you will meet me out here for a hot meal, understood?”

Still visibly confused by the order, Gaara shook his head in an affirmative action, which set Baki off a little, causing him to snap at his charge.

“I said, do you understand?” Baki asked again, his tone harsh and angry.

Gaara clenched his jaw before replying, “yes sir” under his breath, and just as he was about to walk away, Baki unthinkingly grabbed his wrist in a tight hold and pulled his arm to make Gaara face him. The sand acted accordingly, and wrapped itself around Baki’s wrist, squeezing and rough against his skin. Gaara’s eyes widened at the contact and his breath hitched in his throat. Baki realized what he had done and considered his options fast: either he held on and made it seem like he was in control or he let go and said sorry. Either way, he would be praying that he wasn’t a stain on his floor by the end of it. 

“I said,” Baki stared into Gaara’s pupil-less eyes, “do you understand”

Gaara's gaze was fixated on the sand that was wrapped around his sensei’s wrist and his breath was noticeably shorter. 

“Yes sir.”

Finally, Baki thought, loud and clear. He let go of his student’s wrist and in turn the sand moved away. Gaara still seemed to be fixated on everything but Baki, and refused to meet his eye as he walked towards the bathroom. 

Baki gave one more command before Gaara shut the door to the bathroom, and this time Gaara glanced up, deep brown meeting green.

“When you come out, you will leave all your sand, and I mean every last grain, in that closet by the door.”

“Yes sir.”

Baki heard the door click shut and an overhead fan turn on before the sound of drops of water hit his ears. He let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding before standing up and making his way towards the kitchen. Baki turned on a burner on his stove and filled his kettle all the way with water, before placing it onto the blue flame. It would be less than five minutes before Gaara got out, seeing how water was a precious resource in Suna, so Baki had little time to calm his nerves, before Gaara would step out. 

The water turned off about three minutes later and Baki internally cursed, frustrated that he didn’t have enough time to actually make something. Deciding that it was the best he could do Baki pulled out some tea cups, placed a few leaves from a tin container into each of them, and filled it to the brim with hot water. He then turned around, almost jumping and spilling the freshly made tea when he saw Gaara standing in the middle of his apartment. Baki let out his breath, slightly relieving the tension he was holding and nodded his head towards the closet nearest the door. 

“I want you to place your sand in there,” he said, setting the cups full of tea on the table, “there’s no need for you to bring it to the dinner table”

Gaara looked deeply uncomfortable and for the first time since they met, Baki realized that he was looking at his student without his sand armour on. Every freckle and the slight red that tinged his charge’s cheeks pronounced against the pale skin. Baki motioned for them to sit down, and, again, placed himself at the head of the table. This time though, Gaara moved the chair opposite from him and sat down, his eyes looking anywhere but the scene in front of him. 

“I made you some tea” Baki looked expectantly at his student, not leaving any room for him to say no. Gaara reached out, his small hand grasping the porcelain stem, and he sniffed it. Baki felt watched and felt a little like he was observing a small creature instead of a human, and then wondered when the last time anyone had sat down with Gaara. Probably never, he mused. Gaara sat the cup back on its saucer, still shifting his eyes around the room and placing his hands in his lap. Again, Baki noticed just how young Gaara was. A small amount of baby fat still clung to his face, and his lips pouted downward in petulence. If Gaara wasn’t so terrifying, he might have been considered cute. 

“We’re going to do a training exercise, Gaara,” Baki said before blowing on his tea to cool it, “I need to see how well you can hold the sand at bay. We’re going to have regular dinner now, and I’m going to keep your sand in the closet”

A small flash of terror came over Gaara’s features. 

“I need you to trust me”

For the first time since Gaara came out of the shower, he looked at Baki. 

“This is training?”

Baki nodded, “Yes.”

Gaara sunk down in his chair a little, folding his hands in his lap uncharacteristically, and waited for Baki to make a move. The older man then went to the closet and shut the door, before placing a minor holding seal on it. It wouldn’t hold for long, but it would at least slow the sand down if things got out of control. He then turned back to his student who was still staring at him, slightly wide eyed. 

“How do you like your tea?” Baki asked. Gaara looked down and shrugged, his hands still in his lap and shoulders hunched inward. Baki almost rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long night. 

“I asked a question Gaara, “ He said impatiently, “How is your tea?”

“It’s too hot to drink” Gaara hissed, his body tensing.

“Have you considered cooling it down by blowing on it?” Baki offered, trying to keep his anger in check as Gaara’s sulky attitude graded on his last nerve. 

“I don’t want tea” Gaara spat through gritted teeth. 

“Drink it,”

“No,”

“I said drink it.”

Gaara’s eyes met Baki in a rage and in one fluid motion, he swiped across the table with his hand, throwing the porcelain cup and its contents across the room where it shattered on the nearby wall before setting back and crossing his arms. 

“Oh hell no” Baki muttered under his breath. Gaara turned his head to face away from Baki as if he were a cat caught pushing something off a ledge for the fun of it. In less than three steps Baki had crossed over to where his student sat and toward over him, jaw tight and arms folded. He looked directly down at his student, purposefully invading his personal space. Gaara clenched his fist and, in a childish manner, scooted down even further in his chair. Baki pulled Gaara up by his arm and in one motion sat down in the chair, while turning his student to face him. Face to face, Gaara couldn't ignore Baki rage anymore.

“Pull your pants down” Baki seethed. 

“What?” Gaara’s mouth dropped open a little as Baki motioned for him to lay across his lap. 

“I said, drop your pants. Underwear too.”

Gaara’s heart sprang to his throat, and his face flushed. 

“I-I” 

“NOW.” 

This was an order, and Gaara has no choice but to follow through. Tentatively, the younger male reached for the drawstring of his black sweats, but before he could undo them, his sensei reached out in frustration with both hands and pulled down, exposing Gaara to the cold air. Gaara’s voice caught in his throat and he quickly tried to grasp for the cloth the fell to his ankles and cover himself. Baki didn’t even give a second thought to Gaara’s nakedness before closing a hand around his charges arm and pulling him down onto his lap. Gaara’s head hung towards the floor, arm bent behind the small of his back with one of Baki’s strong hands, and his tender ass exposed. On instinct, Gaara tried to wriggle away, but the pain of his twisted shoulder stopped all means of escape, and the seal on the closet door held as the sand rattled against it. 

“WAIT, s-sTOP” Gaara cried, kicking his legs, trying to break free. Baki just pushed the bend arm further.

“I have tried being nice, I have tried being patient, I have tried to guide you, but you-,” Baki took his other hand and gripped the hair on the back of Gaara’s head and sharply twisted so that the boy could look at him through the corner of his eye. “you have been nothing but a brat. Do you know what happens to brats?”

Gaara shook his head furiously. 

“Brats get punished” Baki snarled. Baki switched his hands to get a better grip on the wriggling boy.

“I am going to have you count to thirty, are we clear?”

“Baki- Sensei I-”

“ARE WE CLEAR?”

Gaara stopped wriggling and with a look that could only be pure hatred, glared up at his teacher.

“Yes Sensei.”

Baki took a deep breath and swung, open handed onto the soft, supple flesh. SMACK . Gaara whimpered a little as the handprint on his ass raised to a bright red but his face still remained unchanged looking at the floor. 

“I can’t hear you.”

“One.”

SMACK

“Two.”

SMACK

“Three” 

SMACK

“F-Four”

Baki could feel Gaara’s breath hitch in his throat, and his body started to tense up after every hit. He swung his hand again, the hard calluses tough against the untouched skin that lheated up after each swat. The sand started to furiously pound at the closet door and it would only be a matter of time before it got out. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Baki could hardly believe his ears or what he was doing for that matter. He had the most feared person in all the village wriggling and whimpering beneath his hand, counting out each slap.

“Eleven!”

SMACK

“TWELVE!”

SMACK

With every hit, he raised his hand higher and found himself swinging harder. The genin tried to get a way, squirming in his tight grasp but Baki held firm, even going as far as to throw one of his legs over his student to stop his thrashing about. 

“T-Twenty-four-” 

Gaara broke, and cried out, “PLEASE SENSEI!” 

Baki could see tear drops littering the floor underneath Gaara’s face, and little sobs began to wrack his small frame as he lay limp over Baki’s lap. 

“Gaara” Baki scolded, “ Are you going to throw tea cups anymore?”

“No S-sensei” Gaara bubbled out, hit voice raising a little higher everytime Baki’s hand spanked his ass. 

“And are you going to follow my instructions from now on?”

“Yes Sensei”

“Are you going to give me any lip or sass for any orders that I give you?”

“N-no Sensei-i”

The sand stopped in the closet and all the Baki could hear was the deep sobs that ran through his student as he took each hit, and Baki went well beyond the thirty that were promised. After a few more deliberate hits , Baki slowed down, hoping that his charge was finally seeing the error of his ways. At a little of a slower pace, but still just as hard, Baki gave a few final smacks, “You are going to obey my command from now on, if you don’t, this will be waiting for you again. Do you want this to happen again?”

“N-no sensei”

Baki looked down at his student, and gently placed a hand on Gaara’s hot and red bottom and gently rubbed the raw skin. 

“Are you sorry for throwing my teacup?”

Head still down, Gaara sniffed and shook his head vigorously. 

Baki gave one more, almost playful smack, before Gaara shouted, “I’m sorry Sensei for throwing you tea cup!”   
“Good boy. Are you going to do everything that I tell you to do from now on?”

“Yes Sensei!”

“Louder.”

“YES SENSEI” and with a final smack, Gaara was released from Baki’s grip. Hesitant, as if he was afraid of moving too fast, Gaara slipped down to the floor on his knees, pants still around his ankles. Gaara’s eyes wide and still leaking tears as he rubbed at his face with his hands, trying to gain composure but failing miserably. After a moment, he gave up and let out more tears and threw his head into his sensei's lap. 

“I’m sorry Baki-Sensei.”

It was almost a whisper but it was music to Baki’s ear. He started to rub circles on Gaara’s back, trying to calm the boy and took a deep breath, looking over his student’s red ass. 

“Are you ready to behave?”

Gaara looked at his sensei and nodded earnestly, a look that was new to both the people in the room, but not unwelcome.

“Yes Sensei” Gaara said, his eyes never leaving his teacher’s. 

Baki looked at his student and wiped some of the tear streaks from his face before standing up , “Are you ready to drink some tea now?”

“Yes sensei!”

Baki motioned for his student to sit in the chair he had vacated, and began to pour tea into another porcelain cup.

‘Sensei”

“Yes?”

“My ass hurts when I sit down”

Baki smiled and looked at his young student before replying smugly, “I know.”


End file.
